Never Never Land
by Yamako-chan
Summary: Las historias de Peter Pan, como él mismo, son eternas, pero en este caso nuestro protagonista es otro, o más bien, otra. Danielle Garfio vuelve a casa, al Jolly Rogers, a pesar de haber cumplido los 18, y nos demuestra que, si lo deseas de verdad, siempre podremos volver a Nunca Jamás, porque la edad va por dentro, y a pesar de que pasen los años, algunos nunca, jamás, creceremos.
1. Prólogo

**Disclimer:**** Del clásico inmortal del gran J.M. Barrie, toda la magia le pertenece a él, yo sólo lo homenajeo con una pequeña historia. Peter Pan es suyo, aunque también de todos, niños y no tan niños. **

* * *

**Sinopsis:**

_Las historias de Peter Pan, como él mismo, son eternas, pero en este caso nuestro protagonista es otro, o más bien __otra.__ Danielle Garfio vuelve a casa, al Jolly Rogers, a pesar de haber cumplido los 18, y nos demuestra que, si lo deseas de verdad, siempre podremos volver a Nunca Jamás, porque la edad va por dentro, y a pesar de que pasen los años, algunos nunca, jamás, creceremos._

* * *

**Bueno, llevo mucho tiempo escribiendo esto, guardándolo celosa de ojos ajenos, pero un pequeño hada me dijo que no fuera egoísta, y por fin me he decidido a sacarla a la luz **** Es una historia muy personal, pero espero que la disfrutéis tanto como yo ^^**

**Si recibo algún comentario, seguiré publicándola, que llevo cinco capítulos escritos xD**

**¿Preparados? **_**¡Vamos allá; segunda estrella a la derecha y todo recto hasta el amanecer!**_** :D**

* * *

**I. La sinceridad de quien se sabe perdido**

¿Habéis tenido alguna vez la sensación de que todo el mundo está en vuestra contra? ¿De qué tus personas más cercanas y queridas no aprueban lo que haces? Es como de calor y frío a la vez. Se te pone la cara roja, seguramente de vergüenza, pero aun así eres incapaz de cambiar… Cuando te echa la bronca tu mejor amigo, el que siempre te apoya, y se marcha dejándote solo, te deja también una inquietud en el estómago, te sientes una persona horrible.

Nuestra protagonista así se sentía, desde hacía mucho tiempo. Estaba acostumbrada a la reprobación de sus padres y familiares, pero, ¿como soportar la de sus mejores amigos?

Era una niña en un mundo de adultos, que nunca entendía como funcionaban las cosas, como debía comportarse, el porqué de esa mirada, la intención de ese suspiro… ¿qué es lo que estaba haciendo tan mal que todos menos ella veían? Tal vez precisamente el ser una niña.

Porque, sí, amigos, nuestra protagonista contaba con dieciocho primaveras en aquel entonces, una época de cambios, extraña y alocada por naturaleza. Sin embargo, en su interior, había una niña que se negaba a crecer. Bueno, quizá no se negara, tal vez simplemente no supiera como hacerlo. Tal vez, el fantasma de su infancia había dejado algo por solucionar que le impedía avanzar hasta comportarse –y sentirse- como la mujer que era. Tal vez un poco de ambas cosas.

Aquella tarde de un martes cualquiera, recién terminadas las vacaciones de primavera, sus amigas se habían burlado de ella otra vez. No se puede decir tampoco que fueran siempre así con la joven –que, por cierto, era la más joven del grupo- pero desde las vacaciones no había vuelto a ser la misma. Había recordado algo en un viaje, un cacareo, unos niños que vivían en el bosque, un hada celosa y, finalmente, un niño que no quería crecer. Sí, amigos, los cuentos de hadas habían vuelto a su mente, como si su niña interior los hubiera susurrado en sueños. Ah, los cuentos de hadas, el elixir de la juventud, de la infancia. ¿Quién no desearía ser niño otra vez? Tan libre, tan despreocupado… Pero no era eso lo que la hacía volver a pensar en ellos.

Ella ya era libre, o al menos, esa sensación de falsa libertad que se tiene al volar del nido materno. Sabéis a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad? La vida universitaria. Ella de por sí era bastante despreocupada –y tal vez eso era lo que le molestaba a sus amigas, chicas estudiosas y responsables-, pero esa sigue sin ser la esencia de la niñez. Lo que nuestra protagonista, llamémosla Danielle, añoraba con desesperación de la infancia era la capacidad de vivir aventuras. Porque estaba segura de que había vivido muchas siendo niña, por los jardines de su casa, sola en compañía de su sombra y su imaginación –qué quizá fueran la misma persona-.

Lo que su viaje había desterrado, la iba a cambiar para siempre. Su corazón sufría, y se sentía cansada y aburrida de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Ya no había magia. Hacía años que se había ido –tal vez menos de los que habrían pasado para una niña normal-. Y Danielle no quería vivir sin magia. Por las noches lloraba, notando como su juvenil cuerpo luchaba por crecer mientras su corazón permanecía inmóvil, atascado en una época que para todos tiene que pasar. "¿Qué ocurre si pierdo la capacidad de soñar?", se preguntaba entre lágrimas, ¿quién quiere vivir en un mundo sin magia?

Sus amigas todo esto no lo entendían, sus almas estaban cómodas en aquellos cuerpos adultos. Hacían lo que las chicas de su edad tenían que hacer: iban a clase, estudiaban, jugaban al baloncesto, hacían sus trabajos, hablaban de actualidad, iban al cine, salían de fiesta… Danielle las acompañaba siempre en estas actividades, unas con más y otras con menos ganas. Pero la mayoría la aburrían mortalmente. Mientras que ellas se sentían felices –aunque siempre hay momentos de flaqueza- estudiando las carreras que las llevarían a sus trabajos deseados, Danielle continuaba soñando con ser pirata. Por supuesto, ella también estaba estudiando una carrera; Bellas Artes, pero esto, como se había dado cuenta nada más empezar, no la llenaba. De hecho, le hacía más daño. De pequeña le gustaba dibujar, ¿qué había cambiado? Lo que siempre cambia con los años; había perdido la magia. Su imaginación se había visto entorpecida y casi masacrada por la vida real. El dibujo había dejado de ser simplemente plasmar sentimientos e historias en papel, ahora era algo que tenía que hacer como los profesores gustasen y sobre lo que ellos ordenaran. No, el dibujo ya no la llenaba en absoluto. Y no había cosa que más la apenase.

A veces aún volvía a tener ideas imaginativas, como las que tenía todos los días de su niñez, pero al intentar plasmarlas sobre papel, pronto veía que no sabía como hacerlo. No tenía la técnica adecuada y, como siempre pensaba, "¡Cualquiera de mi clase podría hacerlo mejor!", y ese sentimiento de inferioridad la hacía abandonar al primer intento.

Ya cuando tenía esas ideas, ni siquiera intentaba plasmarlas, para no decepcionarse consigo misma aún más. Como veis, había perdido la ilusión de todo aquello que antes la emocionaba, y aquel martes de abril, a pesar de estar al borde de los exámenes y entregas de trabajos, estaba tan deprimida que cuando sus amigos le dijeron de ir a jugar al baloncesto, simplemente se negó. Intentó excusarse con los trabajos, pero nadie se lo creyó, pues bien sabían que Danielle no iba a tocar un pincel. A veces le decían que se había equivocado de carrera, pero ella siempre contestaba, "¿y qué debería estar estudiando si no?", y ninguno tenía respuesta.

Nada más irse sus amigos por la puerta, ella se sentó en el sofá, con el regusto amargo de quien sabe que tiene centenares de cosas que hacer pero es incapaz de hacerlas. Las últimas palabras de sus amigos la dejaron dolida. No recordaba qué había sido exactamente lo que habían dicho, pero si el tono y la intención de las palabras, pero nada conseguía hacerla despertar del letargo en el que parecía haberse embotellado su mente, llevándose consigo sus energías físicas. Tres tés se había tomado ya, intentando reanimar a su cuerpo, en vano, como cuando los médicos ponen las planchas sobre el cuerpo inerte de su paciente, aun sabiendo que es muy improbable que sirva de algo.

Como un zombi, se acabó tumbando en el sofá, dejando los rizos azabache de su cabello desplegarse como un abanico enmarcando su rostro. Y diremos que sus cabellos eran rizados y negros, pero sólo porque así es como a ella le gustaba imaginarse, pero cada uno de vosotros se la puede imaginar como sí mismo, si sois varones sólo tendréis que quitarle las dos últimas letras a su nombre, o sustituirlo por el vuestro propio.

Así que ahí estáis, Danielle, la vida os parece tediosa e incomprensible, indiferente, como ajena a vosotros mismos. Este no es vuestro lugar, como no es la tumba el lugar de un vivo. Pobre niña en un mundo de adultos.

Pero, ¿quién te dijo que la edad fuera un impedimento para volver al mundo de tu imaginación

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el prólogo :3 Os prometo que en el siguiente empieza lo bueno, de momento ya conocemos a Danielle y sus frustraciones, pronto veréis a donde la llevan sus deseos ;)**

**¡Espero que os guste! Y ya os digo que, si recibo algun comentario, seguiré publicando ^^ **

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme, de verdad! No sabéis lo importante que es para mí 3**


	2. In a World of My Own

**Disclimer:**** Del clásico inmortal del gran J.M. Barrie, toda la magia le pertenece a él, yo sólo lo homenajeo con una pequeña historia. Peter Pan es suyo, aunque también de todos, niños y no tan niños. **

* * *

**Sinopsis:**

_Las historias de Peter Pan, como él mismo, son eternas, pero en este caso nuestro protagonista es otro, o más bien __otra.__ Danielle Garfio vuelve a casa, al Jolly Rogers, a pesar de haber cumplido los 18, y nos demuestra que, si lo deseas de verdad, siempre podremos volver a Nunca Jamás, porque la edad va por dentro, y a pesar de que pasen los años, algunos nunca, jamás, creceremos._

* * *

**¡Lo prometido es deuda! ^^ ¡Mil gracias otra vez a ****Ami 142****! Gracias a ella puedo publicar el siguiente xD Ahora sí que empieza la historia :P ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo! **

**Entra en escena el niño que nunca creció… ¡Peter Pan! Sed respetuosos, saludémosle con la reverencia de las hadas, que él no es cualquiera, ¿eh? xD**

* * *

**In a World of My Own**

La noche caía mientras Danielle pasaba las horas mirando al techo, queriendo que este empezara a girar hasta que dejase de estar allí y apareciese en un lugar de verdad. Porque los lugares de verdad deben estar movidos por la magia, y aquel cutre piso de estudiantes, cargado de la energía perezosa que deja la rutina, tenía de todo menos magia.

Y no diré más de ella y su rutina, pues todo la conocemos bien, es la misma que la de cualquiera. Sería absurdo perder más tinta en ello. Tal como la dejamos, Danielle permanece con la mirada perdida, con todas las luces del piso apagadas, tanta oscuridad había que a veces se preguntaba si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados.

En su mente, huía desesperadamente de la realidad en la que vivía. Ante sus ojos, como en una pantalla de cine que tanto gustaba a sus amigos, se veía a sí misma en otro lugar, uno que la hacía feliz. El jardín de su casa de la infancia. Todos tenemos un lugar así, ya sabéis, ese lugar que de pequeños os parecía cargado de posibilidades, infinito a su manera, donde vivíais vuestras propias aventuras. Pues bien, el de Danielle no era otro que su jardín.

Recordaba, sumida en sus meditaciones, la ocasión en la que había visto salir de entre las plantas de uno de los bancales de su jardín a un rojo cangrejo. Recordaba, además, que en esa ocasión no estaba sola, contaba con sus primos a su lado. Aquello fue algo insólito, por supuesto, ya que para una mente adulta es imposible que hubiera cangrejo alguno en las plantas de un jardín español al sureste de la península, pero en aquel momento a Danielle le pareció normal. No mucho antes del momento actual en el que nos encontramos, Danielle había tenido el valor de comentárselo a sus padres, por supuesto la tomaron por loca. "Seguro que lo soñaste, cielo", le dijo su madre sin apartar la mirada de las ollas. Entonces recurrió a sus primos, los que estaban con ella en aquella aventura. Ambos rieron y lo tomaron a broma al principio, pero cuando ella insistió empezaron a preocuparse, ¿se había vuelto loca su prima?

"¿Se había vuelto loca su prima?", se preguntó con amargura la joven. De modo que no le quedó más remedio que creerse que fue un sueño. Sin embargo lo recordaba tan real… ¿No os ha pasado nunca algo así? Cuando recordáis algún suceso extraordinario de vuestra infancia, y como no le veis sentido, os convencéis de que fue un sueño que tuvisteis. Es extraño, pero a nadie le gusta volver a recordarlo, y así es como la infancia cae en el olvido, tomada por algo menos que un sueño difuso y lejano, lleno de lagunas y borrones. Somos nosotros los que creamos las lagunas y los borrones, cuando damos algo por imposible y lo eliminamos convencidos de que no ha pasado. Esto a Danielle la asustaba.

"Yo no quiero olvidar…", se decía, "Por eso es que no puedo crecer", comprendía después, con la más amarga convicción. Por eso, cuando recordaba algo de su infancia, por muy absurdo o incoherente que pareciera, lo guardaba como un tesoro en su memoria, convencida que era en estos recuerdos donde se escondía la magia que había perdido. "Tal vez así", pensaba sin mucha credibilidad, "vuelva a querer dibujar… Incluso podría hacer una exposición con esos capítulos incoherentes...", pensó con media sonrisa amarga, "cuando tenga la técnica necesaria…", suspiró. Oh, como añoraba dibujar en su niñez, cuando la técnica no importaba a nadie y todo lo que hacía le parecía una obra de arte a sus familiares. Ahora, éstos se veían obligados a torcer el gesto y mentirle diciendo que sus trabajos estaban muy bien. Aunque nunca los miraban dos veces. Pensar en esto la hizo tremendamente infeliz en ese momento, notando esa conocida punzada en el corazón que tenía por nombre "Decepción".

Se colocó bocabajo en el sofá y gimoteó, esforzándose por permanecer fuerte, o al menos, intentar aparentarlo. Con gran esfuerzo, se levantó y marchó para su habitación, supuestamente para coger material para empezar algún trabajo, pero entonces ocurrió algo que la desconcertó, a pesar de su visión menos rígida en cuanto a incongruencias que la de los adultos de verdad.

Había una sombra extraña. Ah, no, su propia sombra. La miró preguntándose que es lo que le había llamado la atención segundos antes, pero no vio nada excepcional. Volvió la vista al frente, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza por el susto anterior. Sin querer, iba mirando a su sombra, que caminaba a su lado, por el rabillo de ojo. ¿Se movía más lenta de lo que lo hacía ella? "Tal vez esté cansada… por eso no está tan atenta a mis movimientos como siempre", pensó, dejando constancia de lo verdaderamente infantil que era su mente. Dejó de prestarle atención para pasar a la cocina con andar lánguido y aburrido, a hacerse un triste lomo de cerdo a la plancha, sin aceite, puesto que en su piso hacía un par de semanas que no tenían y todas se acusaban las unas a las otras de que tenían que haberlo comprado pero no lo hicieron. Danielle pensó en comprarlo ella para que no hubiera más discusiones, pero se le acabó olvidando.

Encendió el fuego de la cocina de gas con una cerilla y sacó la sartén del armario armando un gran estruendo, mientras tarareaba con apatía una vieja canción que nadie parecía conocer.

-…¡y el muerto, al armario! –terminó la estrofa, girando su lomo con un utensilio de cocina de metal.

En esto estaba cuando vio de refilón un brillo pasar a su lado, entre ella y una ventana. Parpadeó un par de veces y siguió cocinando, echándole más sal de la cuenta a la comida, como siempre. Entonces vio el brillo otra vez. Frunció el ceño y miró a su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana, junto a ella. Miró el utensilio que estaba usando y entendió que el brillo era un reflejo de la luz que recibía éste por la lámpara. Se rio de su estupidez y dejó el utensilio para llevarse el plato con la carne ya puesta. Volvió a ver el brillo, acompañado de un sonido de tintineo de campanitas, o de llaves.

Al pensar en llaves cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez estuviera alguien tratando de abrir la puerta. Dejó el plato y salió al pasillo, cuando vio que el brillo se metía por el pasillo a toda velocidad hasta su habitación. Ya no había duda, aquel brillo era algo vivo. Danielle corrió hasta su habitación siguiendo aquella lucecita impertinente, y nada más entrar se abrió la ventana de golpe, como si una ventisca entrara en el piso a saludar. Nuestra protagonista sólo pudo cubrirse la cara con el brazo, en un acto reflejo, y cuando nada le golpeó, fue destapándose poco a poco...

-¡Aquí, Peter! –escuchó una voz femenina desde la terraza, que estaba contigua a su habitación.

Danielle se quedó de piedra, incapaz de mover un músculo, pero observándolo todo con el corazón en un puño. Por la puerta de cristal que hacía de ventana para su habitación, y que no era otra que la puerta que daba a la terraza, entró una niña en camisón blanco. La niña dejó de hablar con alguien que estaba tras ella cuando vio a Danielle en medio de la habitación.

-Wendy. –dijo Danielle mirando a la niña con los ojos muy abiertos. No sabía porque la conocía, pero la conocía, de una de aquellas lagunas que ella intentaba rescatar. La niña se llevó una mano a la boca cuando la reconoció.

-¡Peter, Peter! –empezó a llamarlo dando saltitos y moviendo nerviosa su largo camisón. -¡Mira donde se ha colado Campanilla! –sonrió al mirar a la joven de bucles negros, como quien lleva mucho tiempo sin ver a un amigo y casi ni le reconoce.

Pronto entró por la misma puerta una figura que hizo que el corazón de Danielle se detuviera por completo. La figura la miró extrañado y luego con los ojos más abiertos cada vez. El brillo que perseguía la joven revoloteó alrededor de la silueta, que no era más que un niño.

-¡Caracolas! –exclamó, una expresión tan inocente y anticuada que lo hacía aún más aniñado.

-Eres Danielle, ¿verdad?- continuó la reconocida como Wendy. –Peter, es ella ¿verdad?-preguntó con la ilusión marcada en sus ojos grandes.

Pronto, el asombro del tal Peter fue convirtiéndose en enfado.

-Has crecido. –dijo tajante, como quien reconoce un crimen horrible. Incluso pareció más mayor al decir esto.

Danielle se sintió terriblemente culpable de pronto, empezando a olvida el lugar en el que se encontraba y las malditas leyes de la lógica. No entendía nada y de pronto lo entendía todo. Si te parabas a pensarlo con una mente en periodo de madurez, no tenía sentido, sería peligroso, podría volverte loco.

-Lo siento, Peter. –susurró bajando la cabeza apesadumbrada. Los recuerdos de sueños imposibles de su jardín habían llegado todos a la vez, como si nunca se hubieran ido, como si volviera a tener ocho años. Hubo un silencio incómodo en la sala, se respiraba confusión.

-Oh, vamos, Peter, no seas tan duro con ella… -dijo Wendy conciliadora, con voz melosa. Pero el pelirrojo no apartaba la vista de la joven morena que tenía frente a él.

-Eso lo dices porque tú también crecerás. –le espeto el insolente niño, Wendy tuvo que callar.

Danielle la miró extrañada, si tenía que crecer, ¿por qué no lo había hecho ya? Wendy se marchó de Nunca Jamás hacía mucho, mucho tiempo… ¿no? ¡¿Pero cuando fue eso? La morena se llevó las manos a la cabeza, confusa. Los fantasmas de su añorada niñez habían acudido a ella, llenándolo todo con su confusión y recuerdos que habían dejado de existir. O eso creía Danielle. Pero entendió que esos recuerdos no desaparecían, se almacenaban en alguna parte a la que los adultos no tenían acceso si no era por sus propios hijos. ¿Por qué creéis que los adultos tienen hijos? Es para volver a ser niños, la única forma de no crecer.

Pero Danielle no tenía hijos, no habría podido recordar de no ser porque nunca había querido olvidar, siempre había luchado contra el olvido. Y no era una batalla fácil.

Cuando la puerta a estos recuerdos terminó de abrirse de par en par, le vino a la joven la brisa del mar, los crujidos de un viejo barco bergantín, los quejidos y juramentos de los marineros, las batallas en las que ella siempre quedaba en medio. Y frente a todos los recuerdos, los ojos castaños de Peter Pan.

El mismo que tenía delante. Su compañero de aventura durante su niñez, el que había sido su mejor amigo. Ahora él la miraba con rencor, como si ya no fuese nada suyo, como si fuese su verdadera enemiga –algo que nunca pareció ver cuando realmente eran verdaderos enemigos, pues todo era un juego para el niño-.

Su respiración empezó a entrecortarse. ¡Peter y Wendy! ¡Peter y Wendy estaban allí, en su habitación de su piso de estudiantes…! Eso no tenía sentido.

Pero la hizo más feliz de lo que nada podría haberla hecho.

-Bueno, Wendy, ya hemos encontrado a Campanilla. Campanita, volvamos a casa. –exigió el muchacho, como quien está muy acostumbrado a dar órdenes. Y es que así era. No por nada era el capitán de los niños perdidos… Y lo había sido desde siempre.

Danielle sonreía a pesar del enfado del chico. Campanita tintineó con impaciencia

revoloteando sobre sus cabezas; era la primera que quería largarse.

Peter no quería volver a mirar a la joven de bucles negros, pero los ojos del azul más claro de Danielle lo escrutaban con una sonrisa que había recuperado su chispa de siempre.

-Vamos, Pan, ¿Qué forma es esa de tratar a una dama? ¿Acaso el tiempo también pasa por ti? Pareces haberte vuelto huraño. –Danielle se sintió de maravilla al volver a tratar a Peter como siempre había hecho. Y este cambio de actitud también se dejó ver en el niño, que le devolvió una mirada con un brillo divertido.

-¡De eso nada! –exclamó el muchacho pelirrojo, poniéndose en pie de pronto y encarándola, aunque como muy bien sabían ambos, no se enfrentaba a ella de verdad, sólo le seguía el juego. –Te puedo demostrar el daño que hace el tiempo cuando lo dejas actuar. –le desafió, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-¡Ja! ¡Ahora soy más grande que tú, muchacho! –se burló ella, liberando finalmente la niña que era en realidad.

-¡Pues el tamaño no le sirvió de nada a Garfio contra mí! –espetó el niño, tan engreído como siempre. Aquel nombre dejó a Danielle de piedra. ¡Garfio!

La joven se llevó una mano a la boca. Wendy se dio cuenta del error de Peter al mencionarlo, y lo reprendió con la mirada. Peter se rio, quitándole importancia, pero el daño estaba hecho.

-Garfio… -susurró Danielle, sentándose en la cama para calmarse. –Él… ¿lo mataste, Peter?

Los ojos del niño rieron orgullosos. Peter podía ser muy cruel, tan cruel como sólo un niño puede serlo.

-¿Mataste… a mi padre?

* * *

**¡CHAN CHAAAAAANN! Ya sé que lo sabíais por la sinopsis xD Pero ¿a que queda bien? *Se protege para que no le arrojen cosas* Bueno, bueno, Danielle se reencuentra con Peter y Wendy… pero hay cosas que no cuadran e_é ¿por qué se iría de Nunca Jamás? Más respuestas y cosas importantes… en el próximo episodio ^^ ¡Un review aunque sea y sigo! ¡Los necesito! ¡Es el sustento de toda escritora! xD**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme! *-***


	3. No se puede regresar si nunca te has ido

**Disclimer: Del clásico inmortal del gran J.M. Barrie, toda la magia le pertenece a él, yo sólo lo homenajeo con una pequeña historia. Peter Pan es suyo, aunque también de todos, niños y no tan niños. **

* * *

**Sinopsis:**

_Las historias de Peter Pan, como él mismo, son eternas, pero en este caso nuestro protagonista es otro, o más bien __otra.__ Danielle Garfio vuelve a casa, al Jolly Rogers, a pesar de haber cumplido los 18, y nos demuestra que, si lo deseas de verdad, siempre podremos volver a Nunca Jamás, porque la edad va por dentro, y a pesar de que pasen los años, algunos nunca, jamás, creceremos._

* * *

**¡Y ya vamos con el tercero! ^^ Gracias, Ami *-* Sólo por tus review, sigo con la historia :P Sé que avanza un poco lenta, pero luego coge velocidad xD Es que con los principios me enrollo mucho, y como no quiero hacer los capítulos muy largos... ¡Espero que no se os haga aburrida!**

* * *

**III. No se puede regresar si nunca te has ido**

Peter permaneció en silencio, mirando a Danielle de aquella forma siniestra. A la joven le dolía la cabeza, pero sobre todo el estómago al pensar en que su padre yacía muerto por su culpa. Pronto Wendy volvió a alzarse sobre ambos, con esa actitud de madre que la había llevado a Nunca Jamás.

-No lo sabemos, Danielle. –le sonrió tranquila. La joven levantó rápidamente la cabeza, henchida de esperanza. -Peter le venció al final, y él se marchó herido con Smee y un par de bucaneros más. Fue muy confuso, pero quizá siga vivo. –le comentó sonriente, poniéndole la mano en el hombro para darle confianza.

Danielle lanzó entonces una mirada mortal contra el pelirrojo, quien se encogió de hombros y se puso a tocar su flauta de pan. Aquella alegre melodía que hacía que el corazón de Danielle saltara de júbilo al verse de nuevo en medio de aquellos sueños sin sentido que ahora sabía que habían sido verdaderas aventuras en Nunca Jamás. Por un segundo, Danielle odió a Peter por haberle causado tanto mal a su padre, y encima pavonearse de ello delante de la propia hija del capitán, pero recordó que Peter nunca había tenido padres y no sabía que los hijos también sufrían por ellos, y, como siempre, no pudo odiarlo más que un segundo.

Así pues, ella había sido -¿o aún era?- la hija del Capitán James Garfio, y había vivido siempre entre aquellos piratas. ¡Todo tenía sentido! Y nunca había dejado de tenerlo, pues era su realidad más próxima. Entendió entonces nuestra protagonista porque siempre había tenido esa extraña sensación en la boca del estómago de no estar en el lugar al que perteneces. ¿No habéis sentido algo así? Tal vez, qué digo tal vez, seguro, que vosotros también habéis tenido mil aventuras en Nunca Jamás, ¿quién sabe si no tenéis incluso vuestros orígenes allí?

Ahora que los ánimos estaban más calmados, Wendy pudo coger a Campanilla, aunque a esta no pareció agradarle, para comprobar que estaba bien. El tintineo de campanitas no le decía nada a Danielle, pero por las respuestas de Peter parecía que a Campanilla no le había pasado nada. Se había estrellado contra un pájaro mientras volaban por el cielo nocturno, y había caído en picado hasta que se consiguió mantener en el aire a duras penas, atravesando por culpa del mareo la ventana de la cocina de Danielle. La morena asintió para sí misma, como si aquella historia lo explicara todo. Pronto, la pequeña hada se alejó de Wendy sacándole la lengua y salió por la ventana sin esperar a los niños. El hada tenía genio, y odiaba a Wendy desde siempre. Sin embargo, a nadie pareció importarle su marcha, tan asombroso era el rencuentro.

-¡Ay, Peter! –exclamó Wendy de pronto. -¡Podemos aprovechar para coser tu sombra! La llevo guardada en la mochila todo el tiempo. –comentó la niña mientras se quitaba de la espalda una pequeña mochila de tela azul claro y rebuscaba en ella.

De ahí sacó, efectivamente, la sombra del muchacho. Peter asintió muy solemne, y le hizo un gesto para que se pusiera a ello.

-Anda, niña, cósela ya. –la apresuró el pelirrojo, volviendo a tocar sus flautas tranquilamente.

Nadie volvió a hablar hasta pasados unos instantes, en lo que Danielle observaba fascinada al muchacho tocar su flauta. Cada vez que lo miraba, los recuerdos de su niñez eran menos recuerdos y más realidades. En seguida empezaron a hablar de viejas aventuras, aunque Peter necesitaba unos instantes para recordar, pues si había algo que le costaba al pelirrojo era mantener los recuerdos.

Así pues, cuando la niña terminó de coser la sombra y Peter comprobó que estaba en perfecto estado, ambos se dispusieron a marcharse. Llegados a este punto, el corazón de Danielle, apagado por el tiempo, bullía ahora más cargado de energía que nunca. Y por eso mismo temía lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

-Ya podemos volver a casa. –sonrió alegre Peter, guardando su flauta y caminando hasta la puerta del balcón, por el que iba a salir volando hacia Nunca Jamás. Wendy le siguió al principio, pero pronto se giró al comprobar que Danielle no iba tras ellos. La joven se miraba con inmensa melancolía los pies, como si observara el perrito que tenía de niña y que había muerto años atrás.

-Danielle, ¿no vienes? –preguntó Wendy, extrañada.

-No puedo. –gimió con más dolor del que podía expresar. –Ya… ya no soy una niña. –y dicho esto, miró a Peter a los ojos, rogándole en silencio que la llevara con él. –No puedo volver.

Peter frunció el ceño y se rascó la cabeza.

-Hmm… Claro que no puedes volver, –comentó, para luego sonreír con esa sonrisa que anticipaba algo divertido. –porque nunca te has ido. –la joven le sonrió, totalmente encandilada con el chico. -Tú no eres adulta; eres Danielle. –explicó como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo, y después se acercó a ella y la cogió de la mano. Danielle se sintió niña por fuera y por dentro de pronto. Se giró asombrada a un espejo que había tras ellos, en la pared, y se vio como si volviera a ser una niña de unos nueve o diez años, la misma edad que aparentaba Peter, bueno, la que siempre tendría, aunque Wendy debía tener ya los once. "Así pues, es cierto", pensó nuestra protagonista, "la edad va por dentro, no depende del tiempo realmente… depende de nosotros mismos". Y este pensamiento le quitó un gran peso de encima.

No le dio más importancia al asunto, sonrió a su reflejo con ojos soñadores y, sin soltarse de Peter Pan, fueron hacia el exterior sin mirar atrás.

-¿Y cómo voy a volar? –preguntó frenándose en seco antes de subir a la barandilla como habían hecho ellos dos. –Si Campanilla se ha ido ya… -comenzó, pensativa.

Peter sonrió como el diablillo que era y, sin previo aviso, se la cargó a la espalda con un "agárrate bien", y salieron por la ventana. Danielle gritó al principio por la sorpresa más que por el miedo, y estrechó fuerte el cuello del muchacho, casi hasta el punto de ahogarlo. Wendy reía detrás de ellos, siguiéndolos de cerca, Peter también se reía con maldad de la morena, pero Miss Garfio enseguida dejó atrás el susto y disfrutó del viento moviendo sus bucles azabaches. Respiró tranquila y sonrió al saberse de nuevo ella misma; estaba justo donde debía estar.

Pronto el trío dejaba atrás aquella vida gris y apagada del mundo de los adultos y volvía a las costas mágicas de su infancia; la segunda estrella a la derecha, y todo recto hasta el amanecer.

* * *

**¡Fin del tercero! Ahora sí que nos vamos :D A partir del siguiente ya sí que se desarrolla la actividad en Nunca Jamás, y empiezan las sorpresas y la acción e_e ¡Muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Y ya sabéis; cualquier duda, amenaza, ruego, carta bomba… Estaré encantada de recibirlo ^^ ¡Necesito reviews para seguir escribiendo! Si no me desanimo o_q**


	4. Nunca Jamás

**Disclimer: Del clásico inmortal del gran J.M. Barrie, toda la magia le pertenece a él, yo sólo lo homenajeo con una pequeña historia. Peter Pan es suyo, aunque también de todos, niños y no tan niños. **

**Sinopsis:**

_Las historias de Peter Pan, como él mismo, son eternas, pero en este caso nuestro protagonista es otro, o más bien __otra.__ Danielle Garfio vuelve a casa, al Jolly Rogers, a pesar de haber cumplido los 18, y nos demuestra que, si lo deseas de verdad, siempre podremos volver a Nunca Jamás, porque la edad va por dentro, y a pesar de que pasen los años, algunos nunca, jamás, creceremos._

**Había pensado en dejar el fic por falta de seguidores, pero un comentario de ****R. ****, me he animado a seguirla ^^ Los capítulos son cortitos para que no se haga pesada :P Espero que os guste **

Nunca Jamás

Por el camino, hablaron de muchas cosas, como qué hacía Wendy allí. Tras unas horas de vuelo, Danielle recordó que la chica había vuelto a casa, como ella misma hizo, por lo tanto, ¿qué hacía allí de nuevo? Wendy ni siquiera era del , ¡ella nació en el XIX! Fue entonces cuando la niña, entre risas, le explicó que ella no era la "Wendy" que Danielle había conocido, sino su biznieta, cuya madre era la nieta de la Wendy del s. XIX. Esta Wendy llevaba desde hace dos años de la actualidad en Nunca Jamás.

Danielle entendió esto, y, como pudo comprobar después, lo que realmente no quería Wendy era dejar a Peter. La morena suspiró con cansancio; todas las chicas de Nunca Jamás iban detrás de Peter. Todas menos ella, claro. ¿Qué demonios veían en el chico? A ella siempre le cayó bien, y podía decir orgullosa que habían sido amigos durante muchos años. Aunque no podría decir cuantos, como siempre, el tiempo en Nunca Jamás fluía de un modo extraño. Aunque una cosa era cierta, habían pasado diez años desde que se marchó de allí. Danielle sintió un nudo en el estómago al pensar en su padre. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Seguiría vivo? De nuevo, odió a Peter.

Y en estos pensamientos estaba cuando atravesaron el cielo hasta llegar a aquella isla soñada que es la infancia.

Miss Garfio parpadeó al cruzar un mar de nubes, y más tuvo que parpadear ante la visión que había bajo ellos. Ahí estaba, como siempre había estado, la isla de Nunca Jamás. Conforme la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, iba reconociéndola, casi hasta creer que jamás la había abandonado. ¡Ahí estaba el campamento indio! ¡Y la laguna de las sirenas! Vaya, ya se veía hielo cerca de la Roca de la Calavera; mientras que todo estaba en flor por los alrededores del Árbol del Ahorcado. La mezcla de estaciones en la isla era algo normal y totalmente asimilado por su infantil mente. No pudo dejar de sonreír mientras descendían en el claro del Gran Bosque.

Aterrizaron sin ninguna complicación, y Danielle mantenía los ojos muy abiertos, temerosa de que, si los cerraba, la isla y todo lo demás desaparecería. Ya en tierra, a la joven de rizos morenos le costó soltar a Peter, de lo embobada que estaba mirando a su alrededor.

-¡Esto es tan perfecto! –exclamó caminando lentamente para examinarlo todo.

Peter sonrió y cacareó de alegría, llamando así a los niños perdidos. Éstos salieron de todas partes a la vez, como si hubieran estado escondidos esperándolos. Wendy continuaba quitándose el polvo de vuelo de su camisón, ajena a la alegría de los demás.

-¡Peter, Peter! –exclamó uno de los niños al que Danielle no pudo reconocer, y que fue el primero en hablar. -¿Es una nueva mamá? ¿Vamos a tener dos mamás? –preguntó el muchacho, de ojos verdes y felices.

Peter sonrió orgulloso.

-No, es mucho mejor que eso. –anunció, para orgullo de Danielle. -¡A formar, muchachos! –ordenó con severidad, estos obedecieron al instante, poniéndose en fila frente al trío recién llegado. –Bien, ¿no recordáis las historias de Danielle Garfio? -preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, sentándose en el aire. El grupo se revolucionó.

-Sí, chicos, os conté una hace poco… -comenzó Wendy, animándolos a hacer memoria.

-¡Sí! –dijo otro de los niños, que estaba de buen año. –Y Peter nos las contaba a menudo también. –respondió orgulloso de poder aportar información, dejando constancia de que atendía mucho a las historias de sus "padres".

Este dato sorprendió enormemente a la joven de bucles negros, quién miró a su amigo encantada de que se hubiera acordado de ella. Bien sabía la niña lo que costaba que Peter recordara algo.

-¡Pues aquí la tenéis en persona! –anunció como quien muestra un regalo nuevo. Los niños la examinaron con gran interés, llegando a palparla con las manos y a olerla. La morena rio, le hacían cosquillas con tanto toqueteo. –Venga, dejadla. –ordenó Peter de nuevo, sin mucho énfasis. Fueron obedeciéndole poco a poco, hasta que el último de ellos se apartó de la chica.

-Bueno, -inquirió Wendy. –ya es hora de volver a casa, niños. –informó todo lo maternal que fue capaz. –Tenemos que cenar y bañaros antes de dormir.

Los niños renegaron, pero acabaron accediendo, y pronto empezaron a caminar tras su madre. Danielle se rezagó para caminar al lado de Peter, que iba cerrando la fila.

-¿Dónde vivís ahora, Peter? –preguntó recordando la casita en la que habían vivido antes de que ella se fuera.

-¡Ah! Donde siempre, las hadas nos construyeron una casa en lo alto de un árbol, ¿no te acuerdas? –preguntó frunciendo las cejas.

-Pe… Ah, claro. –accedió al final, decidiendo que era inútil decirle que no siempre habían vivido allí.

Tras un rato caminando, los que iban delante frenaron, dando a entender que habían llegado, pero allí no había nada más que bosque. Nuestra protagonista iba a preguntar, pero entonces uno de los niños tiró de una liana y cayó de la nada una rústica escalera hecha de más lianas y toscos tablones de corteza de árbol. Fueron subiendo en fila con tranquilidad, aunque Danielle no dejaba de mirar el suelo, preguntándose cuanto peso podría sostener aquella escalera.

Al llegar arriba, nuestra protagonista se encontró con la típica casa de los niños perdidos. Todas se parecían, hecha de cosas tan naturales que se confundían con las ramas de los árboles. Era una construcción compleja, sin embargo, con cantidad de palancas y cosas que no se sabía bien si conducían a algún sitio o estaba allí por mera casualidad. Aunque no es necesario que os describa nada más, pues todos la conocéis bien, ¿no es cierto?

Aquella noche nadie dejó de hablar ni mientras comían. Al principio Danielle estaba algo callada, escuchándolo todo y comprobando que había muchas caras nuevas en el grupo. Durante la cena intentó aprenderse todos los nombres de aquellos chicos desconocidos para ella, y finalmente habló con los que sí conocía de hacía muchos años. No preguntó que había pasado con los que faltaban, prefirió no saberlo y disfrutar de la situación en la que se encontraba, esforzándose por grabar a fuego en su mente todo lo que había a su alrededor. No debía volver a olvidar, eso la mataría.

Tras una cena alocada a base de ardillas y frutas, se fueron a la gran cama que compartían todos. Era una costumbre que no se habían quitado. Aunque ahora Peter tenía una estancia privada, separada por una cortina de piel de oso de la habitación de los niños. Todos se acostaron sin recordar que había alguien nuevo –pues Danielle volvía a ser de la familia para ellos y ya habían olvidado su ausencia-, y pronto comprobó la joven que no cabía en la cama de los niños. Ya estaban todos acostados, incluso Peter se había marchado a su habitación, y Wendy tenía una cama propia bastante pequeña aunque suficiente para ella. Nuestra protagonista se acercó a ella para preguntarle dónde dormiría, pero Wendy no le hizo el más mínimo caso.

Con un suspiro, decidió que tampoco tenía ganas de dormir, y se aventuró a dar un paseo sola por el bosque. Una decisión arriesgada, ¿no creéis?

**¡Aaaaagh! ¡La parte que viene ahora me encanta! Jaja, ¿está mal que yo lo diga? En fin, a ver si recibo algún comentario y me animo a seguirla Gracias otra vez a ****R. **


	5. Yo Ho

**Disclimer: Del clásico inmortal del gran J.M. Barrie, toda la magia le pertenece a él, yo sólo lo homenajeo con una pequeña historia. Peter Pan es suyo, aunque también de todos, niños y no tan niños. **

* * *

**Sinopsis:**

_Las historias de Peter Pan, como él mismo, son eternas, pero en este caso nuestro protagonista es otro, o más bien __otra.__ Danielle Garfio vuelve a casa, al Jolly Rogers, a pesar de haber cumplido los 18, y nos demuestra que, si lo deseas de verdad, siempre podremos volver a Nunca Jamás, porque la edad va por dentro, y a pesar de que pasen los años, algunos nunca, jamás, creceremos._

* * *

**Bueno, viendo que ya tengo dos seguidores, y teniendo en cuenta que a partir de aquí empiezan mis capítulos favoritos… Os dejo el 5 ^^ ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!**

* * *

**V. Yo Ho  
**

El bosque tampoco había cambiado, y Danielle se empezó a preguntar si realmente había pasado el tiempo, si ella alguna vez había abandonado aquel lugar. Caminó un buen rato, hasta que llegó a un riachuelo, y se entretuvo en cruzarlo saltando de roca en roca, tarareando alguna canción infantil. La luz de la luna inundaba de azul la escena, aunque no terminaba de ser noche cerrada, era lo que los niños llamaban "la Hora Azul". Tras un rato explorando el bosque y corriendo detrás de las hadas, decidió que debía volver con los niños, quería dormir y que la mañana llegase lo antes posible. ¡Estaba ansiosa por vivir aventuras!

De camino a la cabaña de los árboles, la niña vio por el rabillo del ojo que se movían unos matorrales. No le dio importancia, pues como bien sabéis hay todo tipo de criaturas en Nunca Jamás, y ella no le tenía miedo a ninguna. Entonces otro matorral se movió, y otro, y de ellos empezaron a oírse risotadas. La morena se paró en seco y puso los brazos en jarras. ¿Se habían escapado los niños para darle un susto? Abrió la boca para decirles que ya los había encontrado, cuando una sombra se lanzó sobre ella. La joven gritó, presa del miedo, y pronto se vio encerrada en un grueso saco. Notó que se movía, y luchó por deshacerse de la tela, en vano. Evitó por todos los medios romper a llorar, y acabó por quedarse dormida, mecida por el movimiento. ¿A dónde demonios la llevaban?

Se despertó cuando sus captores empezaron a hablar. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo había dormido, pero no debió ser mucho, ya que aún no habían llegado a dondequiera que la llevaran.

-Espero que esto anime al Capitán. –decía uno, de voz aguda y desagradable.

-Seguro que sí, así recordará cuanto odia a los niños. –le contestó el otro, que por su voz debía ser grande y fornido.

-¿Al Capitán? –se preguntó Danielle en un susurro, intentando espabilarse después del sueño. Ahogó un grito cuando lo entendió. -¡Estúpidos marineros de agua dulce! –gruñó, enfurecida. -¡Soltadme ahora mismo! –les ordenó, esperando que los perros de su padre reconocieran su voz.

-Calla, niña, vamos a entrar al camarote. –le espetó con brusquedad el de la voz fuerte.

Danielle oyó como se abría una puerta cerca de ellos, y los pasos de aquellos inútiles sobre la madera de su querido Jolly Rogers.

-Capitán. –le llamó la voz aguda. Contestó una voz mustia y apagada.

-Dejadme en paz.

Los piratas carraspearon.

-Capitán, es la nueva madre de los niños perdidos, ella nos conducirá a Pan. ¡Puede vengarse! –trató de animarle una cuarta voz desconocida.

-Tiradla al mar, no me interesa. –fue todo lo que dijo Garfio. Danielle no pudo callarse más.

-¡Que me saquéis, inútiles! ¡Soy Danielle Garfio! –anunció a voz en grito, desesperada. Un silencio de asombro inundó el camarote. -¿Hola? –trató de llamar la atención la de los ojos azules.

-Eso es imposible. –dijo la voz de su padre, saliendo de su indiferencia para mostrar sorpresa, incluso incredulidad.

-¡Padre! ¡Diles a estos perros que me suelten de una maldita vez! –espetó la morena, que empezaba a sentir claustrofobia.

-Soltadla. –ordenó de inmediato el capitán, autoritario como solo Garfio podía serlo.

-Pero, señor… -empezó uno de los piratas. Se oyó un disparo, y un chapoteo.

-¿Alguien más quiere llevarme la contraria? –amenazó fieramente. Nadie respondió, tan grande era su temor. –Soltadla. –repitió. El saco, con nuestra protagonista dentro, cayó en seco al suelo.

Danielle salió frotándose la espalda, adolorida, para ir levantando la vista lentamente hasta encontrarse con los ojos azules de su padre, tan parecidos a los suyos.

-No es posible… -musitó el capitán, boquiabierto. La morena sintió que se le empañaba la vista. Sonrió a todo lo que daba su boca, y corrió para abrazar a su padre. Garfio dudó un poco, pero finalmente la rodeó con sus brazos. Tras unos segundos, la cogió de los hombros para apartarla de sí y mirarla bien. -¿Dónde has estado, jovencita? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño, la alegría se le había pasado pronto.

-Yo… eh… -tardó unos segundos en recordar donde había estado. –Lejos. –dijo finalmente, para pasar a escrutar con la mirada al hombre que la había engendrado. Estaba exactamente igual que siempre. Los años no habían pasado por él ni por el barco. Todo estaba exactamente tal como lo dejó al marcharse. El capitán frunció aún más el ceño.

-¿Qué ropas son esas? Ve a tu camarote y vístete apropiadamente. –ordenó, soltándola. Los piratas la rodearon para comprobar que era realmente la hija del capitán.

-¡Miss Garfio! –exclamó Smee, que había permanecido oculto tras otros bucaneros. -¡La señorita ha vuelto! –soltó alegremente. Luego la cogió delicadamente del hombro para conducirla a su antigua habitación. –Verá que bien, verá. –anunció. -He mantenido su habitación exactamente como la dejó. La limpié, eso sí, pero está idénticamente a como la dejó. –repitió, orgulloso de su labor. Danielle aún tenía el corazón en la boca, emocionada con el retorno a su verdadera vida. –Cámbiese, pero luego nos contará dónde ha estado, ¿no es cierto? La esperaremos en el comedor para beber a su salud y celebrar su regreso. ¡Así nuestro Capitán será el de siempre otra vez! –Smee hablaba muy rápido, y la niña empezaba a marearse.

-Bueno, yo… -empezó.

-Porque verá usted, -la interrumpió, bajando la voz y las escaleras. –Pan le venció en batalla. Se dice, -continuó, cogiendo las llaves que estaban en un gancho en la pared. –que el muy pícaro le atestó una puñalada fatal. Pero sabe usted como es nuestro capitán, ¿eh? –concluyó animado, enorgulleciéndose de la fortaleza de su dirigente. –Ni el diablo podría acabar con nuestro Garfio. –rio, orgulloso. –Y claro, con usted tampoco, como se puede ver. –volvió a soltar una risilla. –De verdad que nos tiene que contar que le pasó, señorita, porque no se crea que el capitán no ha estado preocupado. Que es un hombre duro pero una hija es una hija y…

-¡Silencio, Smee! –estalló la morena, que ya tenía dolor de cabeza por el monólogo del segundo de abordo. Por fin, éste reaccionó y cerró la bocaza, poniéndose rígido para hacerle un saludo militar, indicando que estaba a sus órdenes. Danielle suspiró. –Ahora me voy a la cama, que estoy agotada. Mañana celebraremos mi vuelta y hablaremos de mi ausencia. –informó completamente seria y formal, con las manos cogidas tras la espalda, dejándose llevar por el papel de hija del capitán y los privilegios que ello le conferían. Se encontró con que estaban frente a la puerta de su habitación. –Informa a la tripulación de que estaré dormitando en mis aposentos. –le hizo un gesto al señor Smee para que le abriera la puerta, ya que él llevaba la llave. Él obedeció de inmediato, y en un segundo, Danielle se encontró en su viejo dormitorio.

Entró caminando despacio, como sumida en un trance, y acarició los muebles conforme pasaba por su lado; su antigua cómoda, el armario, un escritorio y su gran cama, todo ello de gran elegancia y fabricado con la mejor madera de Nunca Jamás. Respiró hondo, maravillada, y le indicó con un gesto a Smee que desapareciera de su vista.

-Como desee, señorita. –le respondió éste, tan sonriente e ingenuo como siempre. –Que descanse usted bien. –le hizo una tosca reverencia y se fue por donde vino, tarareando alegremente una vieja canción. -_La vida pirata, la soga de esparto…_

Danielle cerró la puerta, con la canción resonando en sus oídos. La había estado cantando inconscientemente durante todos aquellos años, sin saber de donde la había sacado. "_¿Cómo iba a olvidarla? Es mi canción de cuna.", _pensó sonriente. Caminó hasta su cama y sacudió las sábanas, que, a pesar de lo que le había dicho el señor Smee, estaban llenas de polvo. Abrió su gran armario, adornado con flores talladas en la madera, y sacó su camisón, preguntándose si le vendría. Abrió ambas puertas del armario para verse en los espejos de las mismas, y se puso el camisón, blanco con encaje al principio y al final, comprobando que le quedaba perfectamente.

Por fin, se metió en su mullida cama y se hizo un ovillo bajo las sábanas, agotada como estaba. Mientras el sopor la vencía, Danielle aún pudo oír a los bucaneros cantar en la cubierta.

_Dos huesos cruzados y la calavera._

_¡La juerga a diario!_

_La vida pirata, la soga de esparto_

_¡y el muerto, al armario!_

* * *

**La canción es la traducción que había en mi ejemplar de Peter Pan xD Supongo que en los vuestros puede cambiar En fin, que me encanta el libro y quería meter esta cancioncilla.**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! Danielle se rencuentra con su padre e_e Pero, se ha olvidado de los niños :S ¿Son ahora enemigos? Más cositas en el siguiente ^^**


	6. La vida pirata

**Disclimer: Del clásico inmortal del gran J.M. Barrie, toda la magia le pertenece a él, yo sólo lo homenajeo con una pequeña historia. Peter Pan es suyo, aunque también de todos, niños y no tan niños. **

* * *

**Sinopsis:**

_Las historias de Peter Pan, como él mismo, son eternas, pero en este caso nuestro protagonista es otro, o más bien __otra.__ Danielle Garfio vuelve a casa, al Jolly Rogers, a pesar de haber cumplido los 18, y nos demuestra que, si lo deseas de verdad, siempre podremos volver a Nunca Jamás, porque la edad va por dentro, y a pesar de que pasen los años, algunos nunca, jamás, creceremos._

* * *

**Sé que dejé esto un poco abandonado, pero al llegarme más comentarios, me he animado a subir el siguiente ^^ ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Espero que os guste :P**

* * *

**VI. La vida pirata**

La mañana hacía tiempo que había iluminado a la misteriosa isla de Nunca Jamás cuando Miss Garfio salió de su camarote, ya vestida con sus viejas ropas de pirata y su espada en el cinto, en busca de algo que echarse a la boca. No había aún demasiada actividad en el barco, ya que al parecer la tripulación celebró hasta bien entrada la madrugada su vuelta, sin ella, y la mayoría estaba aún durmiendo. Al primero al que vio en cubierta fue a Smee, que trabajaba alegremente en el mantenimiento del barco, frotando con energía los tablones del suelo. Se levantó de inmediato al verla.

-¡Miss Garfio! –saludó a la niña, quien se frotaba los ojos con pereza. -¿Cómo ha dormido?

-Bien, bien… -murmuró, cambiando de tema con impaciencia. -¿Hay algo para desayunar?

El señor Smee llegó hasta ella enseguida, colocándose bien sus pequeñas gafas redondas.

-Claro, claro. Ahora mismo le busco algo. –aseguró, servicial como era, mientras caminaba con ella hasta las cocinas. -Su desayuno favorito eran las galletas, ¿me equivoco? –preguntó una vez entraron. Danielle sonrió ampliamente.

-En absoluto, tienes buena memoria, Smee. –le halagó, sentándose en un taburete de la cocina mientras le observaba rebuscar hasta dar con las galletas.

-Gracias, señorita. –agradeció el pirata, que por fin encontró el desayuno. -¿Y qué me dice de una manzana, eh? ¿Le apetece? –ofreció. Nuestra protagonista estaba tan muerta de hambre que no pudo menos que asentir efusivamente. El contramaestre le entregó una gran y verde manzana. La joven empezó a comer sin dar ni las gracias. Su padre la mataría si se enteraba de que estaba siendo descortés, pero el capitán nunca pisaba las cocinas, por lo que estaba a salvo. –Y dígame, señorita, al viejo Smee se lo puede contar que no dirá nada, ¿ha estado con los niños perdidos? –Danielle se atragantó con la manzana, y tuvo que toser un par de veces antes de contestar.

-No, claro que no. –mintió como una bellaca. El señor Smee se acercó a ella y bajó la voz al hablar.

-Se dice, que Jeck y el Manco la encontraron cerca de donde se suelen ver a esos niños. –le contó, mirándola por encima de sus gafas. –Que yo no digo nada, si usted me dice que no estuvo con ellos, el bueno de Smee se lo cree. –aseguró, incorporándose de nuevo.

-No tenía ni idea de que esos niños estaban cerca. –continuó con su mentira la morena. –De haberlo sabido, los habría buscado para traerlos ante mi padre y verlos saltar por la borda hasta las fauces del cocodrilo. –aseguró con ímpetu, como si el hecho de haber perdido esa oportunidad la enfureciese. Smee sonrió convencido, tan inocente era que hasta una niña le engañaba sin problemas.

Danielle pasó el resto de la mañana nerviosa, paranoica. Al llegar a su barco se había olvidado por completo de Peter y los niños, pero ahora que los había recordado, la duda asaltaba su pecho. ¿Debería volver con ellos o seguir allí con su padre? Caminaba de un lado al otro de la cubierta, con la cabeza llena de preguntas y el corazón oprimido por la indecisión. Finalmente, decidió que se quedaría en el barco, sí, pero hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de ir a ver a Peter y contarle que no podía quedarse con ellos, que debía permanecer con su padre.

Y así, pudo dejar su cabeza descansar y disfrutar del día a día en el Jolly Rogers. Por la tarde, Garfio y sus más fieles bucaneros tenían una reunión en su despacho, a la que por su puesto su hija tenía derecho a acudir. Debían decidir su siguiente paso. Ahora que Danielle volvía a casa, tal como había aventurado Smee, el capitán parecía haber vuelto a la vida, y quería vengarse de Pan con más ansias que nunca. Eso no era bueno para Danielle, que se volvió a ver entre la espada y la pared, cosa que había olvidado que era su vida. Pan o Garfio, Garfio o Pan. Y ella que era Miss Garfio y amiga de Pan. Recordó el resto de sus aventuras con el niño, antes solo había recordado la parte en la que ambos estaban juntos, pero la historia completa incluía el estar siempre viéndose a escondidas y fingiendo que se despreciaban infinitamente. En realidad, era a ella a la que le tocaba fingir, el niño sólo le seguía el juego cuando había algún pirata cerca, pues los demás niños perdidos también eran buenos amigos de la joven de bucles morenos, entre ellos podía ser sí misma.

Se acercó a la mesa donde tenían el mapa de Nunca Jamás los bucaneros, sobre el que estaban echados tramando un plan para atrapar al pelirrojo.

-El lugar donde fueron vistos por última vez es este, ¿me equivoco? –preguntó el capitán, fumando de su doble pipa, mientras señalaba con el garfio el centro del Gran Bosque, donde había colocada una chincheta para marcarlo. Los demás piratas le dieron la razón. –En ese caso, es sencillo. –sonrió, sacándose su artilugio de doble pipa y expulsando el humo. - Esperaremos ocultos hasta que salga alguno y lo seguiremos para llegar al cabecilla. –planeó, orgulloso de su inteligencia. Jeck y el Manco se miraron; era exactamente lo que habían hecho ellos para atrapar a Miss Garfio. La joven empezó a preocuparse de que realmente los atraparan, por lo que avanzó hasta echarse ella también sobre el mapa.

-Yo tengo un plan mejor. –dijo, alzando la voz para que los hombres la oyeran. Todos dejaron de hablar para escuchar a la hija del capitán. Danielle se aclaró la garganta, nerviosa al verse el centro de atención. Señaló el punto que había indicado su padre antes. –Partiendo de que ellos no saben que he vuelto… -comenzó, pensando rápido. –Podía volver al lugar donde me encontrasteis y hacerme pasar por un nuevo Niño Perdido. Nunca desconfiarían de alguien de su edad. –les recordó, mirando a las caras de su tripulación y del capitán, que la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados. No parecía que le gustase la idea. –Una vez en su escondrijo, esperaré a que caiga la noche y estén todos plácidamente dormidos para salir rauda de allí y volver al barco a avisaros del lugar exacto. –se hinchó, orgullosa. –Entonces y solo entonces podréis… podremos entrar y capturarlos a todos. –sonrió con malicia. –Esos niños no son tan listos como un Garfio. –dijo, para orgullo de su padre, dándose toquecitos en la sien, dejando constancia de su superioridad intelectual frente a los chiquillos.

Los piratas la aclamaron, llegando a cogerla y lanzarla al aire para homenajearla. La niña rio, disfrutando de su triunfo, hasta que el gran Garfio se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de sus bucaneros, que se detuvieron de inmediato, y casi dejaron a Danielle precipitarse contra el suelo. Por suerte el Manco la cogió con su única mano y la dejó con delicadeza en el suelo.

-No he dado mi consentimiento para eso. –recordó, con una tranquilidad terrorífica, el capitán, caminando lentamente hasta su hija. –No voy a dejar que te veas rodeados por esos… -arrugó la nariz con asco. –chiquillos repugnantes. –concluyó. –Existe la posibilidad de que te reconozcan, y estarías en desventaja. –pensó el de los ojos azules, tamborileando con los dedos en la mesa del mapa.

-¡Padre! Tengo habilidad suficiente como para vencerlos a todos de una estocada. –soltó orgullosa y ofendida, desenvainando su espada y dando tajadas al aire con elegancia frente a los piratas. –Además, -añadió, volviendo a envainar su arma. –iré disfrazada de chico. –le recordó, cruzándose de brazos con cabezonería. Jas. Garfio la miró intensamente, hasta que les indicó con un elegante gesto a sus bucaneros que desaparecieran de la sala.

-Se hará como pides. –accedió, para alegría de los piratas, que se fueron cantando entusiasmados a la cubierta, dejando a padre e hija a solas.

_Amarra, detente, retembla, grumete._

_¡Adiós a tu suerte!_

_Si estrechas la zarpa del pérfido garfio_

_te espera la muerte._

Garfio suspiró, con las manos –o la mano y el garfio, lo que es lo mismo- detrás de la espalda, girándose para dejar de ver a su pequeña. –Danielle, querida mía, temo que esta misión te venga grande, ciertamente. –la joven iba a protestar, pero su padre la interrumpió. –Espero por tu bien que todo salga según lo planeado y vuelvas sana y salva. –confesó, Danielle sonrió al ver la preocupación de su progenitor. –Sólo de pensar que ese horrible mocoso te ponga las manos encima… -musitó, dándole un puñetazo con rabia a la mesa. La morena se sobresaltó con el golpe, y tuvo que tragar saliva, empezaba a ponerle nerviosa la situación.

-Todo irá bien, padre. –aseguró la joven, con fingida seguridad. –No dejaré que nadie me toque.

El capitán avanzó hasta ella y le puso su única mano sobre el hombro.

-Eso espero, hija mía, eso espero. –suspiró. –Debes recordar que esos niños no son como tú, son fieras sin amaestrar, y temo que tendrás que ocultarles tus exquisitos modales para pasar desapercibida.

Danielle sonrió de lado, pensando que ese era el menor de sus problemas. Le sabía mal engañar a su padre, y más viendo lo realmente preocupado que se hallaba. Lo abrazó con cariño.

-Bordaré el papel, te lo aseguro. –afirmó. Y con esto el capitán pareció quedar convencido.

-Eso espero… -repitió el de los ojos azules, con inseguridad, mirándose el garfio. –Puedes marcharte. –le dijo al final. La joven asintió con una sonrisa y subió a la cubierta de nuevo.

Los piratas se acercaron a ella para saber que le había dicho. La morena sonrió al sentirse el objeto de tanto interés, y se subió a la quilla, ayudándose de una cuerda, para que todos la oyeran hablar.

-Camaradas, preparad las armas, atacaremos al anochecer. –proclamó a voz en grito, provocando una explosión de júbilo en los bucaneros, que llevaban demasiado tiempo sin dar golpe ni derramar sangre. Todos levantaron sus espadas y aclamaron el nombre de Miss Garfio. La joven rio con alegría, disfrutando del momento y la admiración de su tripulación. –Ahora, perros inútiles, volved a vuestras tareas. –les ordenó, cambiando a tirana de pronto, como una auténtica Garfio. Todos obedecieron de inmediato, sin borrar las sonrisas emocionadas de sus sucias caras. Danielle bajó de un salto para pisar la madera de la cubierta de nuevo, y se encontró de bruces con el señor Smee.

-Señorita, tenemos que pensar que se va a poner usted esta noche para parecer un chico. –le recordó alegremente Smee. Ella asintió, aunque realmente quería estar sola con sus pensamientos un rato. –Que no sé como vamos a lograr ocultar su feminidad, porque como bien sabe es usted una señorita bien bella. –peloteó el bueno de Smee. Danielle suspiró.

-Lo veremos más tarde, aún hay tiempo. Quisiera pisar tierra un rato. –murmuró, mirando la orilla. El señor Smee asintió efusivamente.

-La acercaremos a la playa cuando usted quiera. –sonrió.

-No, no hace falta, puedo llevar la barca sola. –aseguró la joven, deseando alejarse un rato de toda compañía. Al final Smee accedió, y la ayudaron a montar para que ella solita fuera a la orilla, que no quedaba nada lejos, pues el barco llevaba varado mucho tiempo por la depresión del capitán.

Llegó sin percances, y ya en tierra, lejos de las miradas de sus marineros, pudo pasear con tranquilidad.

-Ahh, Danielle, en qué te has metido… -suspiró, pensando en voz alta.

Cuando los niños perdidos y Peter la vieran vestida de chico se iban a quedar a cuadros, pero era la forma más segura de que no sufrieran daño alguno. Su plan era bien sencillo; una vez con ellos, les avisaría de que esa noche Garfio y sus piratas atacarían, para que estuvieran preparados. Después se iría al barco y volvería a su papel de enemiga de los niños. De verdad, de verdad, esperaba que nadie sufriera ningún daño…

En estos pensamientos estaba la joven de bucles negros, cuando alguien la cogió por detrás y la levantó del suelo. Al principio soltó un gritito, pero al oír la risa del niño a su espalda, pasó del susto al mosqueo.

-¡Peter, bájame! –ordenó, a lo que el niño respondió con más risas, llevándola por los cielos de Nunca Jamás. -¡En serio, Peter! ¡Los piratas nos van a ver! –le avisó, viendo el barco desde arriba. Pero el joven Pan la llevó tierra adentro, hasta bajar frente a la casita del árbol. Cuando sus pies pisaron tierra firme, fulminó con la mirada al pelirrojo, que estaba del revés en el aire, mirándola con la cabeza ladeada.

-¿Qué te pasa, Dani? –preguntó con curiosidad. –Te fuiste sin decir nada. –le recordó, frunciendo sus cejas pelirrojas. La joven suspiró con cansancio y se sentó en una roca, apoyando su cara en las manos.

-Volví con mi padre. –le informó.

-¿Padre? –preguntó Peter confundido. La morena le observó unos instantes.

-Sí, Peter, mi padre, el capitán Garfio. –le recordó con impaciencia. El niño tardó unos minutos en recordar.

-¡Ah! –exclamó entonces, para luego volver a estar confundido. -¿No lo maté?

Danielle estalló. Se levantó de un salto de la roca y avanzó hacia él a zancadas, furiosa.

-¡No, a pesar de tus intentos, no conseguiste matar a mi padre! –le esputó. Peter dio unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de aquellos iracundos ojos azules. Cuando ella lo acorraló contra un árbol, el niño echó a volar, para luego bajar y colocarse tras ella. La abrazó por detrás de improvisto. La morena se quedó clavada en el sitio.

-Pero, Danielle… -musitó el pelirrojo con voz melosa. –Intenté matarlo para que pudieras quedarte conmigo… -murmuró después, apretando su abrazo. La tez blanquecina de la joven se tornó completamente roja. Se deshizo de él con un rápido gesto, alejándose unos pasos.

-Y…. y… y… -empezó. _"Piensa antes de hablar",_ se dijo. -¿Y eso por qué, eh? –bramó, aún muy nerviosa por el acercamiento del pelirrojo. Pan se tumbó en el aire con indiferencia, con un brazo bajo la cabeza.

-Para que pudiéramos jugar todo el tiempo… -musitó, enfurruñado, ofendido por el asco de la joven al huir así de él. Danielle resopló, tranquilizándose.

-Pues menuda forma de conseguirlo. –gruñó. –Si lo hubieras matado de verdad no volvería a hablarte nunca. –le informó, cruzándose de brazos. Peter bajó al suelo y para ponerse frente a ella, sorprendido.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó, entre asustado y confuso, desvelando toda su inocencia. La morena apartó la mirada de los ojos tristes del niño.

-Pues porque sí. Yo quiero a mi padre. –le explicó con rudeza, sin dejar de mostrarse ofendida.

-¿Entonces no puedo matarlo? –quiso saber el pelirrojo. Danielle bufó.

-No.

-¿Y él… si puede matarme a mí? –preguntó entonces. Dani sintió como se le partía el corazón. Descruzó los brazos, rendida.

-Pues claro que no, Peter. –suspiró, avanzando hacia él, que seguía sin entenderlo todo. –A ti también te quiero, tonto. –sonrió, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, la de los ojos azules.

-Ya… -musitó el niño, incrédulo. Danielle hizo el ademán de cogerlo de los brazos con cariño, para consolarlo, pero él se apartó, mirándola enfadado. –Pues es Garfio o yo. –dijo señalándose con el pulgar al pecho. Nuestra protagonista volvió a sentirse dividida. El niño hizo el amago de irse corriendo, pero la joven lo sujeto de la muñeca.

-Peter, escúchame… -suplicó. Se aclaró la garganta, contrariada, antes de hablar. –Los piratas os van a atacar esta noche. –le informó, esperando que él la perdonase a cambio de esa valiosa información.

-Bien, con suerte solo quedaremos uno de los dos. –dijo con un tono sombrío, directo a hacer daño a la niña de ojos azules. Y antes de que ella pudiera contestar, el pelirrojo echó a volar hasta la casita y cerró tras de sí con un portazo.

Danielle gimió con tristeza y escuchó un tintineo a su lado. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la pequeña Campanilla, echándole la bronca por haber ofendido a Peter. Dani bajó la mirada con infinita tristeza y echó a andar con paso lánguido hacia la playa. Campanilla se apiadó de ella y revoloteó sobre su cabeza para llenarla de polvo de hadas, facilitando así su viaje.

-Gracias, Campanita. –sonrió sin ganas. –Pero no tengo pensamientos felices con los que volar.

* * *

**He aquí el drama xDDD Garfio o Pan D: ¡Pobre Dani! ¿Cómo resolverá ese conflicto? Más cositas y por fin algo de acción en el próximo capítulo. ¿Reviews? :3**


	7. Una dama del engaño

**Disclimer: Del clásico inmortal del gran J.M. Barrie, toda la magia le pertenece a él, yo sólo lo homenajeo con una pequeña historia. Peter Pan es suyo, aunque también de todos, niños y no tan niños. **

* * *

**Sinopsis:**

_Las historias de Peter Pan, como él mismo, son eternas, pero en este caso nuestro protagonista es otro, o más bien __otra.__ Danielle Garfio vuelve a casa, al Jolly Rogers, a pesar de haber cumplido los 18, y nos demuestra que, si lo deseas de verdad, siempre podremos volver a Nunca Jamás, porque la edad va por dentro, y a pesar de que pasen los años, algunos nunca, jamás, creceremos._

* * *

**¡Holas! Sé que llevaba mucho sin actualizar, pero parece que mi inspiración se secó. Tal vez me relea el libro por tercera vez para recuperar el ánimo creador Bueno, como siempre muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, que sin ellos no habría historia ^^ Y ahora, quiero responder a ****Kimb****, que al mandar su review como Guest no puedo contestarle en privado:**

_**Primeramente, gracias por leerme y comentar, y ahora responderé a tus dudas. Lamentablemente, parece que nos has prestado mucha atención a lo que leías, o yo no lo he sabido explicar bien, pero, OBVIAMENTE Danielle no llega a Nunca Jamás como joven de 18 años xDD Y veo innecesario lo de "¿sabes cuanto mide una persona promedio de 18 años o tu protagonista es enana?" pues si te has leído mi perfil, cuento con 19 primaveras, así que lo sé bastante bien xD No me gusta que me traten de idiota, perdona si soy un poco ruda. **_

**_Ahora a lo fundamental: creí que quedaba claro, pero cuando Peter la cogió de la mano Danielle volvió a aparentar 8 años. ¿Cómo iba sino a infiltrarse con los Niños Perdidos? Y claro que sé que Peter desconfía de los adultos, pero no es lo mismo un "adulto" que ver crecida a una niña que fue su amiga durante muchísimos años en Nunca Jamás. ¿No has leído "Cuando Wendy creció"? A ella la trata igual que cuando era niña, aunque claro que siente mucho verla así. Te aseguro que tengo bastante estudiada la historia y los personajes, así que no te preocupes que no me salgo del contexto. De todas formas, teniendo en cuenta que hablamos de Peter Pan, una obra de FANTASÍA, algunas cosas simplemente no pueden explicarse sin usar un poquito la imaginación. En fin, espero haber resuelto tus dudas y que disfrutes de la historia :)_ **

**Si alguien tiene más dudas, las responderé encantada. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme, de verdad! ^^ Y ahora, volvamos a la historia.**

* * *

**VII. Una dama del engaño**

Atardecer en Nunca Jamás, los animales diurnos vuelven a sus guardias, y las flores se cierran sobre sí mismas, atemorizadas con la llegada de las sombras. Como ya sabéis, cuando el sol cae y deja reinar a la luna, la isla es un lugar peligroso. Cientos de sombras se mueven en la oscuridad, silenciosas, esperando su momento para atacar. Y entre estas sombras, nuestra protagonista, bien ataviada como un chiquillo, se dispone a infiltrarse con los Niños Perdidos.

Los piratas la esperan en la orilla, armados hasta los dientes y temblando de emoción al verse por fin en otra escaramuza. Mientras, la niña de rizos azabache, tira de la liana secreta que da paso a la escalera de la encantadora casita. Cuando llega arriba, ve las luces encendidas. Resopla hondo y se coloca bien la gorra que le ha puesto Smee para ocultar su larga cabellera negra como el ala de un cuervo. Entra sin llamar, y se encuentra a todos los niños, incluyendo a Peter, alrededor de Wendy, que les cuenta con voz maternal otra de sus historias. Nadie le hizo caso al entrar por la puerta, ni tampoco cuando se sentó entre ellos para prestar atención al cuento. Danielle era una pirata, sí, pero también era una niña, y los cuentos hacen que los niños olviden todos sus problemas –o los que pueda tener alguien tan pequeño- para sumergirse en una historia diferente.

El cuento era Cenicienta, el favorito de Peter y los niños, lo habían oído cientos de veces de cada una de sus madres, pero siempre lo acababan olvidando y necesitaban que se lo volvieran a repetir. Lo bueno de olvidar tan rápido, es que puedes oír lo mismo una y otra vez y seguirá conservando la misma emoción que el primer día. Así, Miss Garfio olvidó por completo el plan para centrarse en Wendy, hasta que acabó el cuento y volvió a la realidad. Se puso en pie de un salto antes de los demás niños se levantaran del suelo, para captar su atención.

-¡Niño! –les llamó, todos la miraron, reparando por primera vez en ella.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó el más entrado en carnes, adelantándose a los demás. Danielle puso los brazos en jarras.

-¿Quién voy a ser? ¡Soy Danielle! –le indicó, una decena de pares de ojos la miraban extrañados. –Sí, bueno, voy disfrazada de chico. –suspiró. –Pero eso no importa, lo importante es que la tripulación de Garfio os atacará esta noche. ¡Debéis dejar la casita! –luego miró a Peter. –¿Se lo habías dicho ya?

El niño parpadeó un par de veces.

-No, yo no lo sabía, no soy pirata. –murmuró, confuso. La niña respiró hondo, mirando al cielo en un ruego silencioso. Volvió a bajar la vista para menear la cabeza con reprobación.

–Da igual, el caso es que tenéis que iros, y rápido.

Los niños se miraron unos a otros, para empezar a chillar con alegría de pronto, dando saltos y revoloteando en el aire dentro de la casita.

-¡Por fin otra aventura! –chilló el más pequeño, saltando sobre la cama. Peter cacareó con fuerza, elevándose sobre ellos.

-¡A formar! –ordenó. Todos se pusieron en posición, a las órdenes de su capitán. El pelirrojo caminó por el aire frente a ellos, con gesto severo.

-¿Tenemos las armas? –preguntó, siguiendo el juego de sargento.

-¡Sí, mi capitán! –respondieron los niños a la vez. Al niño se le escapó una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Y tenemos ganas de matar piratas?

Los niños volvieron a volverse locos, saltando, volando y chillando por toda respuesta. Peter se rio a gusto, feliz de poder enfrentarse a su némesis de nuevo. Luego bajó para quedarse frente a Danielle, que lo miraba todo sin mover un músculo, con el ceño fruncido.

-Eh, Dani, ¿lucharás con nosotros esta vez? –le preguntó con la ilusión brillando en sus ojos castaños. La joven negó con la cabeza.

-Le debo lealtad a mi padre. –luego pasó a sonreír con picardía. –Y espero enfrentarme a ti en combate, niño insolente. –dijo, imitando el tono de Garfio, haciendo incluso como si llevara un garfio al arquear un dedo. Peter rio de nuevo. La joven de bucles morenos parecía haber olvidado su idea de que evitar el enfrentamiento. Su sangre pirata le hervía en las venas, pidiéndole que empuñara la espada y se dispusiera a la batalla. Quizá el ánimo de los niños la hubiera contagiado, quizá la isla entera la hubiera contagiado. –Eh, Peter. –le llamó después, antes de irse. -¿Sigues enfadado por lo de esta tarde? –preguntó con timidez.

-¿El qué? –inquirió extrañado el chico. Miss Garfio iba a ponerse a chillar de la desesperación cuando Peter estalló en carcajadas. -¡Te tomaba el pelo, bacalao! –exclamó. La niña resopló, con una sonrisa de alivio. –No olvido tanto como crees. –aseguró después, cruzándose de brazos con gesto orgulloso.

-Ya, eres genial, no hace falta que lo digas. –musitó con ironía la joven. Ironía que Peter no pareció entender, pues levantó aun más la cabeza.

-Exacto. –dijo. Luego miró a los niños, y a ella otra vez. –Ve a prepararte. –ordenó, haciendo aspavientos con la mano. –No te lo voy a poner fácil. –sonrió como un diablillo después. Danielle le devolvió la misma sonrisa, y cuando se giró hacia la puerta, se encontró cara a cara con Campanilla.

-Eh, Campanita, ¿me ayudas a volver? –le sonrió alegremente al hada. El pequeño brillo revoloteó a su alrededor para llenarla de polvos, y después bajó hasta su cara para depositar un mordico cariñoso en su mejilla. "Buena suerte", era lo que significaba el gesto. Danielle se rio. –¡Gracias! –dijo después, antes de echar a volar. Se despidió con la mano de Peter y los niños y desapareció en la mágica y tenebrosa noche de Nunca Jamás.

Campanilla y ella siempre se habían llevado bien; Danielle respetaba al hada, conocía cuan importante era para ella Peter Pan, y el hada sabía que Dani no albergaba ningunas intenciones para con el niño, al contrario que las odiosas "Wendies".

En esos pensamientos, y disfrutando del frescor de los cielos de la isla, llegó Danielle hasta el bosque cercano a la playa, y desde ahí a ésta, donde la esperaban sus bucaneros.

-¡Misión cumplida, señores! –exclamó la niña al ir acercándose a ellos, quitándose la gorra por fin para liberar su larga melena azabache. Se ató un pañuelo rojo alrededor de la frente para que el pelo no la molestara en la batalla. –Acabemos con ese diablo. –sonrió de lado, caminando entre los piratas, hasta llegar a su padre, que estaba al final del grupo. Se colocó frente a él y se cruzó de brazos, levantando una ceja. –Me debe una disculpa, padre. –le recordó.

-Sería de una pésima educación no hacerlo, querida. Buen trabajo. –reconoció, haciéndole una leve reverencia.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Muy bien, señorita! –aplaudió Smee, mostrando demasiada emoción, como siempre. Dani sonrió a los dos hombres.

-¡Seguidme, muchachos! –les gritó a los piratas, alzando su espada y volviendo a salir de la muchedumbre para echar a andar hacia el bosque, de donde venía. Los sanguinarios bucaneros la siguieron, quedando rezagados Smee y Garfio.

-Su hija es una gran pirata, mi capitán. –sonrió Smee, peloteando al pérfido Garfio, como siempre. El capitán alzó ambas cejas con elegancia.

-Por supuesto, lleva mi sangre en las venas. –comentó, orgulloso. –Es toda una dama del engaño. –Smee le dio la razón, y ninguno de los dos sabía hasta que punto era aquello cierto.

* * *

**Ya, ya sé lo cortito que es el capítulo xD Pero en fin, es un preludio a la batalla, así que lo importante está por venir :) ¿No os da un poco de pena Garfio? Danielle no es buena, pero era de esperar de la hija de un malvado pirata e_e ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¿Me dejaréis reviews para saber que me sigue leyendo gente? xD ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! ^^  
**


End file.
